


I didn't want this

by Sound_From_Saturn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut, Some Humor, You might cry, but more so sad, more tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_From_Saturn/pseuds/Sound_From_Saturn
Summary: This is my first ever story I've ever written, I've tried to write many stories before and would end up not finishing them. I really like the Dante/Siddiq ship and since their is so little work of them I wanted to pitch in. This is going to me a multiple chapter story but I don't know how many there will be. I'll just keep going until I decide it's completel.First chapter is a little boring and kind of short since it's just kind of a backstory on how Dante found the whisperers and it's a kickoff to the story. I promise you there will be some Dante/Siddiq action! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and more to come!
Relationships: Dante/Siddiq (Walking Dead: Hilltop), slight rosita/siddiq
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Where should I start?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story I've ever written, I've tried to write many stories before and would end up not finishing them. I really like the Dante/Siddiq ship and since their is so little work of them I wanted to pitch in. This is going to me a multiple chapter story but I don't know how many there will be. I'll just keep going until I decide it's completel. 
> 
> First chapter is a little boring and kind of short since it's just kind of a backstory on how Dante found the whisperers and it's a kickoff to the story. I promise you there will be some Dante/Siddiq action! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and more to come!

"I don't care if you're new to earth. I don't care what your past was. We all have a past" Alpha started staring off into the field as she spoke to the new whisperer. Dante was his name before the whole world went to shit. He found the whisperers just a few months ago, Dante felt though that he earned his place within the group since he played a part in the barn helping his fellow whisperers take down the victims they've kidnapped from a community. Dante remembers the first day he came upon the whisperers. 

~flashback~  
He was struggling to survive, walking through the woods in a daze from lack of water and food. He remembers falling over, his legs giving out from walking all night and day. He heard twigs snapping, snarling, and footsteps coming near him. The dead had found him. He turned his head to the side and watched as four walkers were making their way to his body. He told himself to get up, but his body wasn't obeying. The dead were getting closer and closer. 'is this the end for me now? after all these years this is how I go, dying a weak man'. Dante accepted that this was it. He closed his eyes bracing himself to feel the dead tear him apart. 

Dante can hear the growls almost right above him. But all of a sudden he heard their growls get cut short he opened his eyes and watched as the dead were being stabbed in the head by... the dead? Dante watched with shock as he saw what was happening before his eyes. When the last body of the dead fell to the ground the ones who were taking them down approached his body. They hovered over Dante looking at him, as they kneeled down to him, he blacked out.

Dante can feel his body being carried, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that 5 of the dead were carrying him somewhere. "h-hey, let me go!" Dante started wriggling around to get out of there hold. They all of a sudden dropped his body and walked away. One of them looked down at Dante, he looked up at them. The dead put their pointer finger to their lips, signaling Dante to hush. He looked at them with confusion. Then he turned his head to look at what was in front of him. 

Dante thought he was seeing things for a moment, thought it was all his mind playing tricks on him. In front of him was a big camp, that had living people and the dead. Dante then realized that they weren't truly the dead when he witnessed a few people putting on maks, masks that looked like skin of the dead. 'they camouflage...with the dead'. Dante said in his mind. A couple of people who were wearing faces of the dead came up to Dante and the person who was next to him. "She's coming to see you" said one of them. "who?" Dante asked, "The Alpha" they finished. They all stood around Dante and all the other of the camp saw what was happening and came to circle around him. 

Dante looked at them all not knowing what was going to happen. Until the wall of people broke as a very tall, big man who was wearing the face of the dead came up to Dante. The man stood behind Dante and grabbed his shoulder tightly. Dante tensed up 'okay, maybe the dead won't kill me but they fucking might'. He thought to himself. Dante was cut from his thoughts when he saw a lady approaching him. She was short, she wore all black, and she had a shaven head. She slowly made her way to Dante staring at him intently. Looking at him up and down, almost like she was inspecting him. 

"Where'd you come from?" She asked with a thick southern accent. Dante swallowed hoping he can speak clearly since his throat and mouth was so dry from dehydration. "I, I was escaping from the dead. I've been in the woods all night and day, trying to find shelter. Your people found me". Dante said, hoping his answer satisfied her. She slowly nodded at his answer "I'm Dante" He said. The woman smiled at him, but the smile wasn't sincere. It was creepy. "their is no need for names here, names are from the past, for the living. I go by Alpha".

~flashback over~

"none of that matters now". Alpha walked up to Dante and looked up at him. "you did well at the barn. Dante looked down at Alpha, he wanted to smile because of the praise she gave him. "now I need something more, eyes and ears inside their walls." Dante shook his head slightly. He didn't want to be a part of that kind of life, those people behind those walls were living a lie. Dante could see that now. "you're the kind of man they'll trust. Practical, loyal, smart." Dante really wanted to smile at that. "my daughter don't know you". 

Dante thought for a moment, he looked out into the field thinking. If he were to say no to Alpha he knew it wouldn't end well for him. But, if he were to say yes and achieve a lot in being a spy he would be praised. Maybe even awarded. Dante turned his head back at Alpha and smirked. "Where should I start?".


	2. Seeing a Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who need sleep when I can be working on this story.

Dante had been walking through the woods for hours, hoping to find a camp or at least someone he can go to Alexandria with. Alpha had told him to find some strangers and to blend in with them. The more people he's with, the less suspicious the community will be of him. 

Dante had a group of guardians following close behind him. He was going to use them as a part of his plan. If he came upon anyone he was going to play the man in need of saving part and hopefully whoever he comes by helps him and will actually come with him to the walls. 

Dante's luck was starting to look up when he saw a few tents and a couple of people around them. "this is it" Dante said to himself. He quickly took of his mask and skin vest and through them in the creek. The dead noticed and picked up Dante's scent figuring out that he's not one of them. The dead quickly started making their way to Dante, he turned to them and tried his best to act panicked and afraid. "Help me!" Dante yelled, he ran to the small camp hoping that they can hear and see him. 

The people stopped what they were doing and ran to Dante. They had their knives ready to take out the dead. "Help! help me!" Dante pushed one of the dead away that was nearly on top of him. Three of the people ran past Dante taking out the dead. Dante acted like he was out of breath and exhausted, he watched as the strangers took out the dead. A few of the other people from the camp came up to Dante asking if he was okay. He nodded at them and thanked them all for helping him.

"Where did you come from?" a girl from the camp asked. "I was staying in an abandoned cabin, The dead found me and I was quickly swarmed by them. Thank god I made it out before it got real bad. Been running through these woods all night". A man handed Dante a canteen telling him to drink. Dante gladly accepted it. 'The first act is done, now it's time for the second'.

It took some convincing but Dante got the camp to trust him enough to pack there things and find somewhere else safe for them. Dante knew where the walls were but acted as if he was just going off instinct. "We should've just stayed where we were. What are we gonna do when it gets dark?" one of the men of the group said. "Jerald, we still have 6 hours of daylight left. When the time comes we'll figure it out. We always figure it out". one of the women said and placed her hand on Jerald's shoulder, reassuring him that everything was going to work out.

Dante knew they were close to the walls. He remembered the way he and the other whisperers would take to stalk them. Dante could hear the sound of horses walking and people talking. "do you hear that?" he asked the group. They looked at him with confusion, Dante quickly made his way through the trees the group followed suit. As they made there way, Dante stopped and looked at the walls with fake amazement on his face. He looked at the rest of the group, they all had true surprisment on their faces. "you...you found something for us...something for all of us. a place to start again". One of the women started saying, she started crying tears of joy. 

Dante watched them all smiling and being excited that they found Alexandria, when Dante was disgusted by it. As Dante and the group made there way to the walls they were greeted with spears, the men with spears asked where they've come from. When they told them they were from a camp in the woods the men escorted them inside. As they made there way through the walls Dante took in the inside of the walls. This place truly was an imagination, a fake world. Dante tried his best not to show how disgusted he was of this place. He smiled it off though acting as if he was happy about this place. The men took Dante and the group to a small house, apparently it was there infirmary. When they walked in it almost looked like a doctors office, it had almost everything.

It brought some memories back, Dante was an army medic. He may not have been a high class grade A doctor, but he always did a good job taking care of his fellow soldiers and helping others. "Sit here, our doctor will be here to check on you" Dante snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the cot the man pointed at. Dante sat down and continued to look around the room. 'new plan' Dante thought to himself. Before Dante could think further into his thoughts he was interrupted.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dante looked up at the person who broke him from his thoughts. His eyes grew a little wide when he saw the man. "mind moving your sleeve up please?" he asked. Dante nodded "yeah sure" Dante rolled his sleeve up as the man wrapped the cuff around his arm to take his blood pressure. "So you're the doctor here?" Dante asked. The man nodded "yes I am" he gave Dante a smile, Dante returned it. "I'm Dante" he introduced himself lifting his hand up to shake the mans hand. "Siddiq" Siddiq took Dante's hand and shook it. Siddiq, the man who alpha let live from the barn, the man who Dante forced his eyes open to watch his friends be murdered was a doctor here. This was great.

"I'm actually a doctor myself" Dante said giving a cocky smile at the man. Siddiq gave Dante a surprised look. Why wouldn't he be surprised though, doctors and nurses are hard to come around these days. Dante never got to do much work on the whisperers besides the couple of stitches here and there. "If you need any help here, I'm more then happy to. Can earn my keep". Dante continued, Siddiq nodded "yeah, that would be great I could always use more help here" Siddiq gave Dante another smile as if he was thankful like someone like him came into his life, but he has no idea who Dante truly was. 

While Dante was being checked by the doctor a woman with dreadlocks that were half shaved and a man who was dressed as a priest walked into the infirmary and came up to Siddiq. "are you from the group that just came in?" The woman asked Dante. Dante nodded "yeah, I'm Dante". Dante lend his hand out for her to shake but all she did was look at it, the priest took his hand and shook it. Dante got a better look at the priest face. His right eye was completely clouded. To be honest Dante saw it as down right creepy even though he wears the dead's skin as a living. "I'm Gabriel, and this is Michonne. We came to see you and the rest of the group and have a meeting to see who you all are, to get to know you all better". Dante grinned "well, alright. I was just telling doc here that I'm also a doctor, and if you need an extra set of hands to help then I'm more then welcome to-" before Dante can finish Michonne interrupted. "You're a doctor?" She asked surprisingly yet with a hint of suspicion. Dante nodded "Yes, and by the looks of it Siddiq here can use the extra set of hands. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks". 

Both Michonne and Gabriel turned to look at Siddiq and they both always knew how tired Siddiq has been for the last few months. Siddiq cast his gaze to the ground not wanting to see the stare from the both of them. "I'm sorry" Dante apologized to Siddiq. Siddiq was still staring at the ground but told waved Dante off as if not to apologize. "it's fine" the doctor said, Dante kind of felt sorry for the man. But he also felt happy knowing that their community is falling apart even without him ever showing up. Slowly, but surely people were crumbling. "As much as we'd like to put you on with Siddiq to help him we still need to know who you are before we could ever trust you with the rest of us." Michonne said as she crossed her arms. 

"We will have the council meeting in an hour, we'll let Siddiq finish checking up on the rest of the group, then we will see what we will do from there". He turned to Siddiq and put his hand on the doctors arm softly "see you at the meeting" Gabriel said, and with that he and michonne walked off. "I'm going to go check up on the rest of the group" Siddiq said "if you need anything or feel not so good let me know. I know you're familiar with the medical field but I am here to help you as well". Dante grinned 'too caring', "thanks doc, I'll be seeing you later" Siddiq nodded and walked off to see the others. 'So a council meeting, smart' Dante knew he would have to really sell himself later. 

After the rest of the group Dante had arrived with was checked up they were all escorted to a building that was similar to that of a church. When they walked in they seen that almost everyone from the community had come for the meeting. In the very front was a long table and seated behind it was seven people some were strange faces while the others Dante was familiar with. A blonde lady, a girl with curly hair and glasses, a man, Michonne, Gabriel, a man with a metal arm, and of course Siddiq. Dante figured he'd play a role in this meeting since he was the only doctor in this place. "Today we will here out the group who has arrived to Alexandria, we will see if we can trust them enough to have them stay. All they need to do is to answer the questions we ask them truthfully and to tell us who they are" Gabriel said to the crowd. 

Dante stood next to group and watched as they all introduced themselves and answered the questions the council had. 'play the part Dante, play the part'. Soon it came to be Dante's turn "who are you and who did you use to be?" Gabriel asked. Dante stood straight and proud. "My name is Dante, I'm a doctor. Well an army medic. But I know my shit" Dante chuckled. Dante scanned the council as they all had serious looks on there faces. "How did you get come across the rest of the group, how long were you with them?" Michonne asked. "To be honest, I've only met them today. They saved me from the dead. I was living in an old rundown abandoned cabin. The dead ended up finding me, there were too many to fight off I had to escape. I was out in the foods for hours, I thought I was done for since there was so many of the dead on my tail. Until I came across them" Dante motioned to the group. "I told them that there could possibly be a safer place for us besides staying in the tents, plus I knew more of the dead were going to make there way towards us. I wanted all of us to be safe. So, we started walking until we could at least come upon something that could at least keep us safe for the night. But then, I heard the sound of horses and heard people. When I saw the walls coming into view through the trees. I knew this could be a home, a new life for all of us". 'eat that shit you suckers' Dante thought after he finished answering Michonnes question. She looked satisfied with it but still suspicion was shown on her face. 

"You mentioned in the infirmary that you wish to help Siddiq" Gabriel asked. Dante nodded "Yes, I can be some help to Siddiq and to all of you. I want to help you all, if you will let me". Dante gave his best sincere voice and expression. He thought he deserved an Oscar for the good acting he was giving these folks. He looked at Siddiq who was looking back at him, he shot Siddiq a smile to show him that he wanted to be a friend. Hopefully the doctor will fall for his bullshit. "The council will now discuss to see if we come to an agreement of all of you staying here in Alexandria and to see if Dante will be joining the infirmary as one of our medics". With that, everyone left the building besides the council who remained at the table. As he was making his way out the door with everyone else Dante looked over his shoulder to look at the council. He saw that the council paid no mind to everyone leaving since they were ready to discuss, yet Siddiq was still watching as Dante walked out with the rest.

As soon as the meeting house was clear the council started discussing whether the group may stay or not. After an hour of talking about each person from the group they now finally got to talking about Dante. "Dude seems kind of creepy, I see the way he looks at Siddiq" Aaron said. Siddiq turned to Aaron, "what look?". "His eyes always seem to land on you, most of the meeting his eyes would always land on you" Aaron continued. "Siddiq's the doctor of this place, he probably admires him for doing all the hard work of making sure every single one of us is okay" Laura said "I think it would be better for us all and Siddiq that we have another doctor" she continued but was cut short by Michonne. "Even if he is a doctor do we trust him with us? The whisperers have done a lot of damage to us emotionally and physically". "That's why having another doctor would benefit us. We are dealing with a big enemy, a lot of us will end up getting hurt in the future. Siddiq can't do such a big job just himself". 

As the council was arguing over Dante being Siddiq's helping hand, Siddiq was staring off into space deep in his thoughts. He had someone who was always there to help him, someone who never let him down, someone he saw as a sister. Enid. It's only been a few months since the whisperers took her away from this world, and Siddiq had to witness it. He can still here her screams as the whisperers forced her on her knees for Alpha to take a machete to her neck, cutting her head clean off. Siddiq can still see and smell the blood that was pooling and making it's way to him. 

Siddiq gasped as he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him out of his flashback. "Siddiq, you okay?" Aaron asked with worry in his eyes. Siddiq swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and nodded. "Siddiq, do you want Dante to help you in the infirmary?" Gabriel asked. The councilmembers all looked at Siddiq awaiting his answer. Siddiq thought for a moment on what to say. He was so torn about this. Siddiq looked at the councilmembers "The last person who helped me in the infirmary was Enid. Everyday I miss her and I always think she's going to be by my side as I'm doing checkups, stitching wounds, taking care of our sick. But she's not there anymore. a part of me doesn't want to have Dante help me cause I know it won't be the same and no one can replace her." Siddiq paused for a moment. "But, I really do need the help". 

After finishing the meeting Aaron opened the door signaling for the community to come back in to hear the vote. Dante and the group made there way to the front to hear what the council had decided. After everyone had seated Gabriel stood from his chair and looked at the group and Dante. "The councilmembers and I have voted. You all may stay in Alexandria". Jackpot. Dante smiled and watched as the group he came in with were relieved and happy to stay. "Dante" Gabriel continued, Dante looked at the councilmembers "Siddiq had told us that he could use your help in the infirmary and to check on the other fellow communities. Some of us voted no while others voted yes. But we all finally decided on this together". Dante sighed. If they decided yes this could be Dante's icing on the cake. Dante waited with anticipation to hear the final vote. But instead of Gabriel giving the answer he sat back down. But as he sat down Siddiq stood. "The vote was decided by all the councilmembers but mine really counts more then their's do. I have decided that Dante will be helping me in the infirmary and with our fellow communities".


	3. Becoming One of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy since the last time I updated this story. I've been working on this chapter while I've been busy but never got around to finishing it until today. don't know exactly how I feel about this chapter but I hope it doesn't seem rushed.
> 
> I still don't know how long I want the story to be and I'm not sure if I want it to be slow burning or not. I've already written down notes for how I want future chapters to look so hopefully they all turn out well and tie together. Like I said before still nervous about this being my first story but I will keep on writing because I still ship the crap out of Dante/Siddiq 
> 
> I hope you all had an amazing holiday and happy new year!

Step three was in full swing, they trusted Dante enough to make him a doctor and one or them. Idiots, they were all idiots. 

The others he came through the walls with were being escorted around the community by the other councilmembers while Dante of course was being escorted by Siddiq. The younger man showed him everything. Where they get their water, where the messhall was, where you can get food to make yourself, where to pickup weapons. He showed him everything. Stupid move on Siddiq's part, but he didn't know better. 

After Siddiq showed Dante around they both ended up back at the infirmary. "Do you mind living in the infirmary? There are rooms upstairs that are usually for patients to stay in but we haven't had any overnight patients for some time now. One of the rooms can be yours " Siddiq asked. Dante smiled "yeah of course, do you live here as well?", Siddiq shrugged. "Most times, but I usually stay with Rosita as well sometimes." Dante smirked and leaned his head to the side "Rosita? you dog, so you have girlfriend huh? She hot?" Dante chuckled. Siddiq laughed a little but he looked uncomfortable by the question. "No, we aren't like that. Not anymore". 

Dante crossed his arms and gave Siddiq a "oh really" look. Before Dante can say anything else the door of the infirmary swung open. A very attractive woman walked through with a baby in her arms. "Hey Siddiq do you mind watching Coco for a bit? I need to talk to Gabriel and Eugene can't watch her right now and she needs to be put down for a nap soon". Siddiq smiled at the baby and took it from the womans arms "of course". 

Once the womans arms were free Dante stepped in and extended his hand out to the woman and gave her a toothy smile "Hello, I'm Dante. You probably already know who I am cause of the meeting but felt it be rude if I didn't introduce myself formally". The woman took Dante's hand and shook it "Rosita" She replied. Dante raised his eyebrows at her reply "So you're Rosita, doc and I were just talking about you". Rosita turned her head to Siddiq and shot him a confused smile, the young doctor just smiled back and shrugged. 

Dante's attentions went off from Rosita and was now staring at the baby the doctor had in his arms. "And who's this adorable little rugrat?" Dante asked as he approached the baby, cooing at it and ticklish its cheeks to get it to smile. "This is Coco, well her actual name is Socorro but coco for short. She's our daughter" Siddiq answered Dante's question. 

Dante stopped cooing and looked up at Siddiq "Your daughter?". Siddiq just nodded, Dante turned to Rosita. "I'm surprised the two of you ain't married since you have a little family going on". Rosita crossed her arms "Well, Coco still see's her dad everyday even if we aren't together. we're both better off as friends". Rosita went up to Coco and gave her a small kiss on the top of her head "I'll be back in an hour" Dante watched as Rosita walked off "Fue un placer conocerte" Dante said. Rosita stopped in her tracks and turned to Dante. "¿hablas español?" she asked. "Sì" Dante gave her a sly smile which Rosita returned. "Well it's nice to have another person to talk shit with without having others know what we're saying" she said before walking out the door.

Dante was really good at this, if Alpha was here to see that the people were basically already eating out of the palm of his hand she would award him for sure. 

Dante put his hands in his pockets thinking of what to say next to break the silence between him and the young doctor . "It's nice to see that families and children are still thriving in a world like this". Dante lied, how can these people still be trying to hold on to the old world when the new one is right outside these damn walls. "Yeah it is, have you ever had a family?" Siddiq asked. "Well of course, sucks that I lived in a different state from them though. Thank god my mom and dad died a year before all hell broke lose. Don't know about the extended family though, but part of me hope's that some of them are at least out there alive". Lying straight through his teeth, well kind of. A small, very small part of him hoped that at least someone from his family was still out there thriving. To have even a small thought like this would for sure get Dante cuts on his back, or even a finger cut off if Alpha or even Beta found out he was having these thoughts. Siddiq nodded "I'm sure everyone that's still alive in this world feels that way about their's as well." 

Siddiq started heading upstairs with Coco still in his arms "Come, I'll show you your room after I put Coco down". Dante followed the doctor up the stairs. "what about you? family wise, ever had any other kids before this" he asked. Siddiq didn't answer until they made it up the stairs. "No, no other kids besides Coco. I've always wanted to be a father but, never saw myself being one in a world like this". 

Siddiq opened a door to a room inside looked like a little nursery with toys, books, a crib. Dante never thought he'd ever see a room like this again. Dante watched as Siddiq went up to the crib and laid Coco down. He spun the makeshift harlequin and smiled down at his baby watching her as she was in awe at the origami animals and flowers. Dante just stood behind and watched the scene before him, the love between a father and child. A small real genuine smile creeped onto Dante's face. This is something he thought he would never see again.

'you smiling at their love?' Dante could hear Alphas voice in his mind. 'I thought I sent the right man for the job. Your feelings turning somewhere else already? don't forget your real home'. Dante must have been zoned out because he could hear Siddiq faintly calling out his name "Dante..hey Dante..Dante" Siddiq snapped him out of his thoughts. "You okay?" he asked. Dante just nodded "Yeah, kind of just zoned out. Probably cause I'm kind of tired". Siddiq stared at him for a minute "well let me show you to your room then".

"Your room is just next door between Coco's nursery and my room, like I said sometimes I sleep at Rosita's but most times I stay here in the infirmary incase of emergencies or we have overnight patients. So if I'm ever not staying the night at the infirmary just run to Rosita's and Gabriel's house and come get me." Dante nodded "Wait, Rosita and Gabriel? there a thing?" He asked with a confused look on his face. Siddiq gave Dante a small nod. "Hmph, weird couple, but hey to each their own." Siddiq didn't say anything and just took a quick peek to see if Coco was still awake. She was out like a light.

"Alright, let me show you real quick" with that Siddiq and Dante quietly left the nursery and headed to the room next door. "To be honest, seeing you with your daughter brought a lot of warm feelings back to me. Makes me see that the world isn't complete shit" Dante said. Siddiq turned his head to look at him and just smiled. "It's nice that you know that now" Siddiq said while opening the door to Dante's room. 

Both men walked in, Dante was almost in awe by his room, almost. The room was basic but it had everything Dante hasn't seen for a while. A dresser, a desk, a shelf with books, a bed. Dante didn't say a word and just sat on the bed. It felt so strange to him, he was so use to resting on a mat or animal hide that this bed felt like a literal cloud to him right now. Dante felt the bed dip and turned to see Siddiq sitting next to him. 

"So what do you think?" Siddiq asked. Dante was about to answer but paused. 'don't take too kindly to these luxuries, this is not how the world works anymore.' Alphas voice rang through his head again. "It's nice, thank you man" Siddiq got up from the bed "don't worry about it, this is your home now". 

Dante looked down at the floor "my home" he whispered to himself. "I don't know if you're interested but would you like to come over to Rosita's for dinner? you can join me, her, Gabriel, and our friend Eugene. He talks a lot though so I'll warn you about that". Dante looked up at Siddiq. "it's just an offer you don't have to you can eat here or the mess hall it's up to y-" before Siddiq could finish Dante cut him off "I'd like that". Siddiq clasped his hands together. "alright cool, well I'm going to check on Coco and let you get situated with your room. If you need me I'll be next door and we can go down to Rosita's later together." 

Dante just grinned at the man "it's a date".


End file.
